Just call it even
by Lys Dis
Summary: This is my first one-shot please be nice Everyone know that buttercup and be crazy sometimes but did she go a little to far this time or does she have some one looking out for her. One shot


**This is my fist one shot on fan fiction so please bear with me**

Buttercups POV

My sisters and I have grown a lot over the years not just our appearances but our personalities as while. Blossom my older sister isn't as up tight as she usually is she likes to have fun from time to time. She finally got rid of that stupid big red bow. And Bubbles I'm proud to say she not the baby of the group anymore which is a giving if you ask me. And last but not least me the toughest coolest and strongest out of the group ME Buttercup AKA BC (only friends call me that). I haven't changed all that much other than my hair being longer it's in between my shoulders and my mid back Oh how can I forget the fact that wear skirts now yup me Buttercup Utonium wearing skirts it all started 3 years ago when we were 13 years old me and bubbles made a bet which now that I think about it I shouldn't have done the bet was if Bubbles stop acting like a baby all the god damned time I would wear whatever she picked out from my closet for a month I thought I was oh so smart because I didn't have any girly clothes but Bubbles found a loop pole so she bought all these girly clothes for me and put it in my closet. Bubbles is a sneaky little Bitch but I love her to death Blossom even laugh at me because of it and said that Bubbles learned from the best which unfortunately that was me.

Anyway the point is I wear skirts sometimes and if you have a problem with it to Damn bad. BUTTERCUP THE BOYS ARE HERE Blossom yells from down stairs how could I forget I have school today I must have gotten lost in my thoughts again. What you thinking about babe I turned my head and seen my boyfriend Butch Jojo from the RowdyRuff Boys. Nothing I replied back standing up from my bed to give him a kiss on the cheek. He gave me his signature smirk what no lip attack for the Butch master. I rolled my eyes but gave him another kiss on the lips this time come on don't want to be late I say dragging him down stairs I was wearing camouflage pants and a tight black shirt and lime green high heel sneakers Butch was wearing black baggy pants and a green shirt that showed his muscles and forest green converses Hey guys I say walking down the steps with butch right behind me Hey BC Brick and Boomer say at the same time they were sitting on the couch with my sisters on their laps. Bubbles was wearing a blue off the shoulder shirt with light blue jeans and black high heels Boomer was wearing Blue jeans and a white shirt with a black leather jacket over top and white sneakers next to him was Blossom on bricks lap Brick was wearing black baggy jeans with a red shirt and a even darker red sweater with his snap back hat that has RRB in bold turned backwards like always. Blossom was wearing black skinny jeans with a black shirt that had a pink dinosaur that says "nerdosaurus" with a hot pink leather jacket over top Come on you guys we are going to be late. No its ok Buttercup we still have half an hour Bubbles said getting more comfy on Boomers lap I know but I want to get their early. Buttercup wants to get to school early the world must be coming to an end. Ha ha Brick your too funny Buttercup says sarcastically. Buttercup what did you do Blossom says giving me her you better tell me look. That hurts Blossom just because I want to get to school early doesn't me-Ok babe just tell us what you did. I stayed quiet for a second I played a prank on the principle and I want to see it happen. See was that so hard to sa-WAIT YOU DID WHAT!? Buttercup you remember what he said one more strike you could get in a lot of trouble BC what were you thinking? I was thinking it would be extremely funny

Come on guys we have to go stop this Blossom says getting off Bricks lap and opening up the front door. Hey what happened to the fun blossom bring her back I say following my sister out of the house and into our separate cars I when straight to Butch's motorcycle while Bubbles and Boomer went to their car which just so happens to be a Blue Ferrari and Brick and Blossom got inside of Bricks Red Camaro and we were off.

_At School_

We all went inside the Building in time to see the principle walk inside of his office I couldn't stop the smirk that was slowly making its way on my face I wanted this to happen I needed this to happen. All of a sudden the principle's door opened and all of these animals came running out their were goats chickens rabbits and even a horse I have to return them by the way everyone was laughing their asses off when they see the principle covered in poo it was just too funny even Blossom was laughing everything was going great in till Ms. Buttercup Utonium do you have anything to do with this and before you answer I want you to know that this a your last strike before expulsion. Mr. Dean don't you think that's a bit rash Blossom says trying to save me NO I DO NOT Ms. Blossom. then he turned to me Buttercup did you or did you not pull this stupid prank. No I did I turned my head some kid that I didn't see since the summer Eric I think his name is.

Eric? He turned to me and waved a little

I did it Principle Dean it was me. Why would you do such a thing Eric you are a good student. That's why I did it good students can't go a day without getting stuffed in a locker Eric said at Butch. Butch just shrugged his shoulders and said it had to be done.

Principle Dean didn't say anything he just walked out of the school hopfully to go home and take a shower.

Why in the world would you do that you could have gotten in a lot of trouble!. But I didn't I'm a good student remember Eric said mocking Principle Dean Lets just call it even Eric said walking away.

Should I be jealous? Butch asked putting his hands around my waist pulling me close to him No I replied looking as Eric disappeared down the hall.

Call it even Boomer repeated what did you do for him?

Remember that time I got in trouble for that graffiti …

You didn't do did you? Brick said with his arm around Blossom

Nope I said popping the "p". You were grounded for a month after the police dropped you home Bubbles says.

I know dad almost blew a top

Why didn't you say anything? Blossom asked looking straight at me

I dint think it mattered I went out anyway

Blossom just took a deep breath I don't even know why I try. Blossom says walking away Brick in tow.

**Please Review**


End file.
